


Under Twin Suns

by Kittyhawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bounty Hunter Asajj, F/M, Obi-Wan Raises The Twins, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ventrobi - Eventually, post-RotS AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: Obi-Wan raises the twins after finding himself on Tatooine with the two infants and no sign of their family. After a few months he runs into an old aquaintance.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress
Comments: 48
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CrimsonShields75 for beta-reading!

Sand whirled up in little dust devils, dancing over the ground in twists and leaps, the first of the twin suns slowly sinking behind the horizon. It would be hours before both suns set and the heat was still nearly unbearable. Obi-Wan Kenobi was bone-tired. No, not just tired, he was utterly exhausted, both physically and mentally. The past week had been devastating. He wanted nothing more than to scream, to hurl his grief at something, at somebody, but he had quickly learned that his grief upset the twins, so he hid it behind durasteel shields. Sadly, exhaustion was not helpful while having to keep his shields up.

The sweltering heat made his robes stick and Luke began fussing in his sleep. Obi-Wan hushed him softly, rocking his arms, hoping he wouldn’t wake his sister. Holding his breath, he watched the infant settle back into a deeper slumber. He had been able to stock up on formula and diapers; perhaps the Lars would appreciate that.

_Oh for kriffs sake, who was he kidding?_

“Soon you’ll be with your family, little ones,” he whispered, making his way to an unattended landspeeder. _You are also their family_ , a voice whispered in his mind. He ignored it. Casting a furtive glance over his shoulder, he shorted the speeder and hopped inside, briefly checking if the twins were secure in their baby slings before pressing the accelerator. The speeder shot forward, dust trailing behind them.

He went as quickly as he dared on an unknown route, as he hoped to reach the Lars homestead before dark. What happened then was in the hands of the Force.

As were all those he had ever loved.

Bitterness welled up at that thought, unbidden, and he tightened his grip on the accelerator, focusing on the landmarks they passed. No, Obi-Wan admonished himself. Not all. Master Yoda was alive, Bail was alive. Surely there were more. There _had_ to be more. Had Ahsoka survived? He hoped with all his heart that she had. Perhaps the clones hadn’t turned on her. Or she got away. After all, she was resourceful and smart. He had to hold on to that small hope. It was all he had while watching another small hope grow.

If the twins' family agreed to it, that was. What if ... what if they wanted him to keep away? Or, Force help him, they didn’t want the children? The more he thought about it, the worse this plan seemed. He should have let Bail take the girl like he had offered, then she would have had a loving family at least.

He shook his head. No, it was better if they grew up together. And Padmé had asked _him_ to keep them safe. He had to honor that wish. He _wanted_ to, and this was the best option, short of raising them himself.

Another landmark passed by. Obi-Wan slowed to a halt, opened a holomap, and pulled out a compass. Yes, it was the last one for a while. From here on it was nothing but a flat wasteland. He would have to check his path frequently, and be on the lookout for tuskens. Inhaling deeply, he tentatively reached out with the Force. He winced. Even now it churned with the lingering agony of his fellow Jedi’s violent deaths. It lapped at him like a ground swell, choppy and uneven. Steadying himself, he reached further, seeking the life signs of other humanoids. There was nothing noteworthy in a radius of at least two klicks. Pulling back from the Force, he looked around before placing the compass on the dashboard and setting off at a more subdued pace.

The second sun was half beneath the horizon when they reached their destination. Obi-Wan had not expected the sight that met his eyes. The homestead lay eerily dark and silent before them, the low sun casting deep shadows. Stopping the landspeeder, he climbed out, careful not to jostle the babies, and walked a few steps toward the main housing pit. There was nothing. No sounds, no lifeforms, nothing detectable - even if he reached out with the Force. Breathing deeply through his nose, he willed himself not to scream. 

This couldn’t be. 

He walked toward the entry dome. The door hung from its hinges, wood splintered.

_Force, no._

He ducked inside, slowly making his way down the sandcovered steps, the twins snug in his arms. 

_No._

Passing through the dark courtyard, he peered into what had been the kitchen. Sand had gathered on the floor, cupboards had been ripped open, and everything of value had been taken. Room by room he walked through the empty homestead, numb with shock.

_Nonono. Please, let this not be true._

The homestead was abandoned. Owen Lars and his wife, Beru, were gone.

Obi-Wan turned, his gaze settling on the setting sun. He didn’t have the equipment to spend the night here, especially not for the babies. No cot, no additional blankets. If his estimate was correct, Anchorhead was only kilometers from the abandoned homestead. He could get there before nightfall and hopefully find a place for them to spend the night, and perhaps gather information about the Lars’ whereabouts. That would have to be the plan for now.

“I’m sorry, little ones,” Obi-Wan whispered, his throat constricting as he spoke. “Looks like you’ll have to put up with me for now.”

* * *

The room in The Weary Traveler was _tiny_. But, it was also affordable and the owner had asked few questions. Obi-Wan closed the door behind him before giving the room a closer inspection. There was only one bed, but the landlord had given him two baskets as makeshift beds for the twins. That would have to make do for the night. Not that he expected being able to sleep. No, he had to come up with a contingency plan.

The babies were beginning to stir and would certainly wake up soon enough. Silently, Obi-Wan began preparing their formula, his mind racing through the different available possibilities. 

There weren’t that many, if he was being honest.

The biggest problem was money. He was confident he could find work soon enough, but finding someone to watch Luke and Leia while he earned money would be an issue. He also had a few secret accounts he'd made for missions over the years but he didn't want to dip into those unless things got dire. Perhaps he should have let Bail take the twins? But, he reminded himself, Alderaan was a Core World and far too close to Coruscant for his liking. It would be difficult enough masking their Force presences here on Tatooine, but in Aldera? Much worse, especially given the scrutiny Bail and Breha were certain to be under.

Still, should he really stay here? On this harsh planet, having to deal with Hutts - or better yet, avoiding dealing with them and the scum and villainy? Where else could they go? Any planet with former Jedi presence was off the list, that much he was sure of. Palpatine was sure to have them under scrutiny. 

Anger bubbled up in him at the thought of the former chancellor now self-proclaimed emperor. It was hot and seething, clinging to him like oily residue. Breathing deeply, Obi-Wan centered himself, focusing his thoughts again. He had to keep his calm and let go.

No, this was still the best option. He had to stop doubting himself. Yoda and Bail would never have agreed, if they hadn’t thought him capable.

 _Capable_. The word still stung, even after all these years. He could still hear Qui-Gon’s voice, as clear as day, saying “He’s capable” in the Council chambers. Apparently not capable enough, he thought, otherwise he would have noticed An - _him_ slipping to the dark side. He would have protested more against letting Palpatine see him despite knowing it was futile; the Chancellor had pulled rank, after all. He wouldn’t have ignored the liaison with Padmé. Maybe he should have left the Order with Ana - _him_ and tried raising him without the—to _him_ apparently stifling—rules of the Order. Obi-Wan was at a loss. Perhaps he was at fault, if he hadn't managed to convey the simplest things in all their years together. Maybe Anak - _he_ would have done so much better in the service corps. Ferus had warned him, and Obi-Wan had ignored it. Now he knew Ferus had been right all along.

He would have to apologize to Siri’s former padawan the next time they met.

Obi-Wan let out a derisive snort. As if meeting Ferus was very likely anymore. He didn’t even know if the man was still alive.

Leia woke, yawning widely, eyes scrunched closed, and immediately turned her head back and forth in search of milk.

“Focus on the here and now,” he admonished himself, quoting another of his former master’s favorite sayings, and went to pick up the infant. A fine Jedi Master he was. Obi-Wan tested the temperature of the formula, cradling Leia in his arms, and set the bottle teat to her lips. She began sucking vigorously. A broken laugh escaped him.

“So hungry! But you are right, it’s been far too long since you had a drink,” he choked out, a tear slipping down his cheek. It’s been far too long since I had a drink, he thought, watching Leia drink at an alarming rate. “Not too fast, we don’t want you getting an upset stomach. That’s it, little one. Nice and steady,” he cooed. “What do you think, should I shave the beard? It’s a rather famous look, after all. If I shave the beard and trim my hair people might pass me by without a second glance. Or maybe trim it like Bail’s?”

There was no answer of course. Leia finished her bottle, utterly unimpressed with his ruminations about his looks. He put her in the makeshift bassinet, watching her kick her legs before turning his attention to her brother. Luke stuffed his little fists in his mouth, lips twisting suspiciously. Obi-Wan quickly picked him up before he could vent his displeasure, and continued contemplating a passable disguise while the boy chugged away the formula.

* * *

They stayed. And somehow, they managed. Obi-Wan wasn’t really sure how. Months passed. He took odd jobs here and there, helping at the bar in the cantina, at the repair shop, and on a hydroponics farm. Work at the farm was always oddly relaxing. Qui-Gon would have found that fact highly amusing, he was sure. Or maybe the Force was just laughing at him, pointing out that perhaps he should have stayed with the Agricorps after all. 

Luckily, he could take the twins along to all and with time he managed to get acquainted with a few people willing to babysit. The Marstaps watched them regularly, saying their own infant daughter was calmer with the twins around. 

A routine of sorts set in, and Obi-Wan spent time every day watching the galactic news on the holorecorder while helping at the cantina before heading out to Tosche Station or the repair shop. He had to keep busy. It was the only way to keep his thoughts from wandering back to Mustafar, to Utapau, to Mandalore. He wasn't sure which memory was the worst.

No, that was not true. The worst memory was the sacking of the temple and the unspeakable slaughter of the younglings. The visions haunted his dreams. Sleep was difficult, unless he was so tired he more or less collapsed onto his bed at the end of the day, and even then he couldn’t be sure to escape the nightmares. His Padawan had done this, his brother. How could he have missed the signs?

Meditation was also difficult, the Force writhing with the echoes of all the death even months later, and sometimes he had the feeling that watching the twins was the only thing keeping him from losing his last shreds of sanity. It didn’t help that he could still feel death in the Force frequently. On the one hand, it was reassuring that other Jedi survived the Purge, on the other, each death ripped open a never-healing wound.

And yet, he kept having doubts if staying on Tatooine was the right choice.

“Shouldn’t you find a better place to live with your niece and nephew, Ben?” Jedek, the owner of the Weary Traveler asked one early morning as Obi-Wan went about his work at the cantina. The twins were sleeping in their room, fed and swaddled. He would likely get his shift done before they woke again.

“Once I have enough credits. It’s not like I can afford a room at the Sidi Driss, and even a bigger flat is pushing it,” Obi-Wan answered, smiling. “Maybe I could try my luck as a moisture farmer. I heard an old prospector’s hut on the southern edge of the Xelric Draw is up for sale.”

A derisive snort was Jedek’s answer. “What? The one in the Jundland Wastes? Alone with the kids way out there? In that dump? It’s been up for sale as long as I can remember. I think you’ve been out in the sun too much, Ben.” He paused. “I heard there’s a homestead up for sale closer to town.”

Obi-Wan finished cleaning the last glass and set it on the shelf. “A homestead? How am I supposed to afford that?”

Jedek leaned on the mop. “Maybe you should find a woman to settle down with. Or a man, if that’s more your thing. Or an alien even. Then you wouldn’t have to come up with all the expenses alone. I know there are more than enough interested. You’re a handsome young man. Might be better than working, what, three, four different jobs at once, plus trying to take care of your brother’s children.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Or you could pay me more,” Obi-Wan laughed, shaking his head, well aware that he was often the talk of the town. As long as everyone continued to see him as the grieving bachelor uncle raising his deceased brother’s children, everything was fine. He had neither the time nor the wish for romantic entanglement. It only led to more grief, he had learned that the hard way.

He fell silent, his laughter fading away. No, he had come to terms with the fact that the people he cared for most often met an untimely end. Perhaps Jedek was onto something concerning the homestead, though. He would have to think this through carefully. A homestead would offer privacy he didn’t have now, and the possibility to take up saber practice again. Eventually, once he could handle touching his lightsaber again. He hadn’t picked it up since depositing it in a safe box together with Anakin's after leaving Polis Massa.

He missed it, if he was completely honest. The weight of the saber in his hands, the energy surging through the plasma blade, the hum of the crystal. The physical exertion, the serenity of becoming one with the weapon. He missed it, and he feared it. Feared the memories connecting with the crystal would bring. But he knew too well that in order to heal he would have to face those fears.

What he hadn’t counted on was those fears coming to face him first.

It happened only a few days later, when he was watching the holonews.

He saw the black figure of Vader standing behind Palpatine and everything started smelling like molten rock and sulfur. Suddenly he was back on Mustafar, walking away from his burning, screaming, dismembered brother, leaving him to his death. But that figure, standing there...

It couldn’t be.

 _It couldn’t be_.

But the Force rang around him with sincerity and regret. That black masked form, breathing mechanically, was his fallen brother. It cost him all his training to keep a calm appearance, hiding the sudden onslaught of emotions behind durasteel walls and a neutral expression.

Anakin was alive.

No. No, that wasn’t Anakin. It couldn’t be. He had left Anakin to burn on Mustafar, the lava flow his funeral pyre, unable to move, choking on toxic fumes, just as Obi-Wan had been choking on his grief. That was Vader.

But somehow, _somehow_ , the Force was very clear.

Anakin was Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enjoyable so far! No Asajj in this chapter but I promise she will be there in the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asajj shows up.

Shivering, Asajj drew her cloak around her shoulders. Of all the places her target could go, they had to go to Tatooine. The blasted dustball was blazing hot during the day and freezing cold at night. Kriffing desert world. It was bad enough Krayt’s Claw had its headquarters in Mos Eisley, she didn’t need jobs here as well. _Technically_ she was still a member of Krayt's Claw, but she didn't like how closely they were working with the Empire, so she had spent the past few months doing increasingly independent contracts, such as this one. Both the Emperor and his enforcer made her senses tingle. There was something familiar about Vader’s Force signature.

She glanced around the corner, eyeing the entrance to a small shop across the road. Her target had to come out that way, it was the only exit, she had scouted that out the previous day. If he followed his routine, he would leave the shop soon and head to the cantina. Her hands flexed around the hilts of her lightsabers. Using them would be dangerous; it could easily bring the Empire down on her, and she wasn’t going to risk that. She had been doing such a good job evading them so far. Unfortunately, it also made finding jobs much more difficult.

No, she would do this without her sabers. They gave too much away. After all, saber burns were very characteristic. She had enough other options and she could really do without tussling with those karking inquisitors.

A movement near the cantina caught her eye. A stealthy movement if she had ever seen one, and oddly familiar. Something about it nagged her. The cloaked figure hesitated a split second, casting a casual glance over their shoulder, their step faltering before they ducked away into the shadows. Huh. That was … interesting. Almost as though they had sensed her. She reached out tentatively with the Force, but was only met with the low-level echo non-Force sensitives left.

There was no use worrying about it now. She had a job to do. Shrugging it off, she focused her attention back on the door across the road. A ray of light fell onto the road, almost reaching her hiding place, but not quite. Instead of illuminating her little corner, the light made the shadow seem even darker. It was pure instinct that made her press back against the wall.

Hushed voices drifted through the air, the door closed, darkness fell, and her target set off toward the cantina. Watching him step inside, Ventress waited before changing her position, vaulting onto the roof of a storage unit and crouching behind a crate to wait out the Imperial patrol passing by. She listened as the rhythmic sound of the patrol died away. When it did, she headed for the alley behind the cantina to set up her trap.

Time passed. The air turned frigid as Guermessa and Gomrassen slowly wandered across the sky, their pale light casting shadows. 

She shifted her weight, curling her toes in her boots and flexing her fingers to get the circulation going again. It had to be nearly closing time, which meant time for her target to make his way out of the back door and down a few shady alleys.

A smile stole over her face as she watched her target shake hands with his contact and then slide something metallic into his pocket. That was the second part of her job - acquire any available data.

Following her target silently through the shadows, she reached into her cloak and pulled out a blowpipe. Bringing it to her lips, she sent the small, unassuming dart on its way. It hit true. She watched the man swat his neck and then take two more lumbering steps, before collapsing.

Asajj drew further back into the shadows, reaching out carefully with the Force. She couldn’t sense anyone with the intent of coming their way. Swiftly, she made her way over and rummaged through his pockets, taking everything of interest, before hauling the lifeless body onto her shoulders. She had parked a speeder bike not far away, all she needed to do now was get rid of the evidence and then get back to her contact.

Thankfully, people vanished on Tatooine fairly often and the nearby Jundland Wastes were the perfect place for making someone disappear.

* * *

The market was busy. Anchorhead wasn’t an overly large town but its market was as lively as any, and today seemed to have a good turnout.

Asajj bit into a pallie and glanced around, wiping away the juice dripping off her chin with the back of her hand as she made her way to her ship. A tremble in the Force caught her attention, hardly noticeable, but it was there. It reminded her of the cloaked figure she had seen the previous evening while watching the cantina, an elusive feeling of familiarity. She slowed down, her gaze wandering over the vendors selling meat pies, blue milk, or their meager crops. For a moment, she thought she saw the familiar russet brown of a Jedi cloak out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned her head, it was gone.

A Jedi?

She hesitated. What would she do if it was a Jedi? Turn them in? Kill them? The Empire paid handsomely for Jedi that escaped the Purge. And they didn’t really care if they were dead or alive, either. 

No, that would just bring their attention to her, and she had heard Force-sensitives were … coerced into working with the inquisitors. Not something she was especially keen on. The rumors were disturbing. She had enough of being at the whims of a cruel master, punished for every little mistake, her anger and hate taken and multiplied tenfold until she ignored everything Ky Narec had ever taught her. She was done with the Sith and their empty promises. All it had brought her was her loss of self and the destruction and desecration of her home. 

Forget it, she told herself. The chances of it being a Jedi were low, and there were other people that wore cloaks of that color. Everything here on Tatooine was of various earthy shades after all. 

Curiosity tugged at her though. Spying a glimpse of that same russet brown a few booths ahead, she set off in that direction, pulling her own hood over her head. Weaving around other market visitors, she began her pursuit, eyes on her prey. They were carrying something. A child? She was certain she had just seen a chubby fist grabbing the cloak. She wanted to know more about this mystery person and why they disturbed the Force just enough for her to notice.

She reached out with her own energy, sensing the slightest ripple, a light air against her awareness, but different from the non Force-sensitives around her. Definitely a Force user, but if weak and untrained or strong and shielding, she could not say.

She passed another vending booth and slowed down. Where had her quarry gone? Her gaze flitted over the street in front of her. Smirking, she set off again. Whoever she was following was good at trying to shake someone trailing them. But not good enough, she thought. 

There, some distance ahead of her, she spied the reddish brown hood again, stopping at a booth before stepping into the repair shop beyond. Raising an eyebrow, she followed, sauntering across the square and entering the shop.

“Fancy meeting you here, my dear,” a familiar posh Coruscanti accent greeted her. “Nice of you to catch up.”

She stopped short, staring in disbelief at none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi. He stood in front of two infants playing on the floor of the shop.That was why the presence had felt familiar, but off.

“If you’re trying to hide, you should conceal your Force signature better, my dear Obi-Wan,” she retorted contemptuously, trying to cover her surprise as she took in his appearance. The cloak was not Jedi issue, but its cut was similar enough and the color reminiscent of what she had seen him wear during the war. The same went for his tunic and tabard. His hair was cropped shorter, cheeks clean-shaven, mustache and goatee neatly trimmed. It wasn't a bad look, she had to admit. He looked younger, as long as you didn’t look into his eyes. His eyes looked haunted, and she was sure she knew why. The Purge had been unpleasant in the Force, even for her. It must have been overwhelming and painful for him. 

Obi-Wan angled himself between her and the children. 

“Are you here to try to take me in?” he asked, a seemingly easy smirk on his lips. To an outsider, his posture would appear relaxed, but she had fought him often enough to recognize the tension. He was wary and ready to fight, if necessary. She could not blame him. Her eyes skimmed over him again. No saber, at least not visible.

“No,” she replied after a short pause. “I just wanted to know if my assumptions were correct.” She narrowed her eyes at the babies. Both were staring at her. It was unsettling. “What’s with the kids?”

Obi-Wan glanced at them, his gaze darting back to her, eyeing her suspiciously. “They’re my wards.” Wards? Why would he be watching children? His stance shifted slightly. "Pardon me, but I have a few droids to repair. So, if you're not here to collect the bounty on me ... ?" His voice trailed off.

"You work here? I wasn't aware you were so proficient at repairing droids." Asajj looked around at the various parts on the shelves. "Babysitting and working at a repair shop, that's quite a step down from being the famed Negotiator and High General of the Republic."

He snorted. "It's an honest job, and it pays the bills," he replied, not rising to her barb. “If you’re not here for me I would appreciate you refraining from calling me either of those things in public.”

Asajj paused. "I don't work for the Empire," she told him, casting another glance at the children. They were Force-sensitive, she realized, and highly so. That was why Obi-Wan's Force signature felt off. He was not only shielding himself, but the children as well. "I won't be telling anyone you are here, or that there are two Force-sensitive younglings. You might want to work on your shielding, though. I've heard unpleasant rumors concerning Force-users, especially young ones." She hesitated, a sudden thought flashing through her mind. "I could give you some advice."

What in the sweet Force was she doing?

Obi-Wan blinked owlishly, clearly as surprised by her offer as she was. He cleared his throat. “Advice on what?”

“Force shielding,” Asajj clarified. “I have some expertise in that area, thanks to being forced to hide from both Dooku and the Jedi.”

He gave her a thoughtful look.

"That's a generous offer. I will think about it.” He paused. “If I do take you up on it, perhaps we could spar sometime as well. Also, I go by the name Ben now." There was an almost hopeful note in his voice at the mention of a possible spar.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll think about it. Don't die, Kenobi," Asajj said, turning to leave. She had to get away from here before she made any more surprise offers. Plus, she had to contact her contractor about her bounty. At the door she paused, dropping a data chip on a shelf before stepping outside, Obi-Wan’s voice following her.

"I'll do my best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not fully happy with the conversation between Obi-Wan and Asajj. I had hoped for a bit more snark but Ben was being rather reserved.
> 
> I hope you all still enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan buys a homestead and makes a call.

Obi-Wan stared at the door as it closed behind Ventress, letting out a long exhale. Could he trust her? Should he take the twins and run? Where else could they go? Where else could he hide his identity and the twins’?

The Force offered no answer and his gut told him to trust Asajj. If she had been sent by the Empire, she wouldn’t have backed off, much less offered to help him with shielding techniques. Not to mention it wasn’t the first time she helped him.

He glanced at the twins playing on a mat. No, they would stay here for now. He had access to communications to keep in touch with Bail. He had built up a network of people he trusted over the past few months. Mostly. Nobody had sold them out yet, at least. But the doubts lingered. Maybe it was time to move on. It was only a matter of time before the Empire took an interest in Tatooine. 

Berating himself, he walked to the door and picked up the data chip, turning it slowly in his hand. It wasn’t a chip at all, but a capsule containing a piece of flimsi. He slipped it into a pocket and set to work. Two droids were scheduled to be picked up by their owners today, so he needed to get those done. Repairing droids was not his preferred job, but he was proficient enough to fix most of the ones brought to the shop. After all, they were no astromechs. Ahsoka and Anakin would laugh their heads off if they could see him now. He had always gladly left meddling with droids to them.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan pulled the casing off the first droid and began checking the circuitry. He was pretty sure it was just a loose or faulty cable that he had to find and replace. He may not be the prodigy his former padawan had been with droids, but he was not bad by any means. Pushing aside his thoughts about Ventress’s appearance and the Empire, he concentrated on his work.

* * *

Days later, _weeks_ even, Obi-Wan still hadn’t read the flimsi Ventress had left behind. It seemed to burn a hole in the pocket of his tunic, and in his conscience. His hand slipped into his pocket, fingers brushing over its sharp, dry edges, ensuring it was still there.

Sitting in the small flat that had been their home for almost five months now, he watched Leia trying to reach her stuffed Tooka, her face screwing up with determination. He was just about to lift it with the Force and float it closer to her when she rolled over, brown eyes focusing on the tooka before reaching for it again. A short, throaty laugh escaped him. He cast a quick glance at Luke, who seemed content with watching the mobile of the Tatoo System Obi-Wan had made.

Sometimes he could hardly believe he got to watch these children - _Anakin and Padmé’s children_ \- grow up. The smile froze on his face. Anakin and Padmé were dead. They would never get to see their children take their first steps, reach out with the Force the first time, hear their first words. But he would. He was a fraud, an outcast, a failed Jedi. But he would not fail this. He would watch them grow, teach them, and defend them with his life. Of that, he was certain.

He became aware both twins had turned their faces towards him, sensing his sudden turmoil. He swallowed, burying his grief and bitterness behind durasteel shields. He would meditate as soon as the children were asleep and try again to accept his emotions and let them go. He hadn’t ever been particularly good at it, though. For now, however, he would play with Luke and Leia, and bask in their healing Light, one as strong as the other and as bright as the twin suns. He couldn’t help but wonder which paths they would have taken growing up in the Temple.

Smiling weakly, Obi-Wan slid onto the floor between them. “I thought I had mastered the lesson about keeping my mind in the present. Apparently I was wrong. Qui-Gon would be disappointed in me.” He lifted a few building blocks, floating them over the babes, and began stacking them with the Force. “Jedek is right, of course. For now, the room here with its small kitchen and ‘fresher is enough, but it is not a longtime solution. Tomorrow, I will put in an offer for the homestead. It’s a bit larger than we need, but a spare room could come in handy. It will be a lot of hard work, but I am confident we can manage.” 

The twins tried reaching the floating tower, chubby fingers outstretched, their eyes following the blocks until they disappeared over their heads, where Obi-Wan gently set it on the floor. Leia rolled over again, eyes settling on the tower. Luke was craning his neck in order to see, but he didn’t roll over.

“You’ll get there soon,” Obi-Wan chuckled, rolling the boy onto his stomach. He had to admit, he looked forward to playing creche games like push-feather with the twins, once they got old enough. His fingers found their way into his pocket again, closing around the flimsi in its metal casing. 

_Tomorrow_ didn’t quite work out but a standard week later Obi-Wan put in his offer for the small homestead on the edge of the Jundland Waste. To his surprise, his offer was accepted, and he didn't even have to resort to mind-tricking anybody. As it was, he got a fair deal. Sure, the place was run down and needed a lot of work, but it offered ample space and - most importantly, privacy.

The price may have had to do with the fact that it was close to tusken territory, but he could deal with that. It might even prove useful.

“Well?” Jedek asked expectantly, when Obi-Wan walked into the small cantina that evening, after having spent the afternoon working at the Marstaps’ hydroponics farm. Each twin had their heads resting on one of his shoulders, sleeping soundly.

“Well what?” he returned, knowing full well what the other wanted to know.

Jedek huffed. “Don’t play coy with me, young man. Did you put in the offer for that farm, and more importantly, was it accepted?”

For a moment, Obi-Wan bristled at being called a young man, but it was a brief, fleeting thing. Even if he was nearly thirty-eight years old, Jedek was fifteen years his senior and had lived all his life on Tatooine. He pushed away any irrational feelings of hurt pride and smiled, “Not that young anymore, Jedek. But to answer your question, I did, and yes.”

The cantina owner pointed a finger at him. “See? I told you it would be a good idea. Now put those kids to bed and help me haul in the latest delivery.”

* * *

Obi-Wan gazed at the funnel flowers growing around the living pit of his newly acquired homestead before typing the security code into the entrance panel and making his way down into the courtyard. A strange feeling spread through his chest. This was the first thing he officially owned, apart from his lightsaber, some gifts he had received over the years, and the clothes he wore now. He could train Luke and Leia here, properly train them, away from prying eyes.

The two water vaporators in the center of the courtyard needed some servicing, but Obi-Wan was certain he would have them up and running quickly. He inspected the rest of the housing unit and was satisfied. The kitchen was functional, so was the ‘fresher, and the twins’ room was ready. The living area was almost habitable, and the area for the hydroponics system was almost fully functional. He had managed to get a number of seedlings from the Marstaps to get things started. Most importantly, however, was that there was room to expand, perhaps even to create a small training room. His room could wait. It had a bed and a meditation mat, that was all he really needed. 

Three more days, he estimated, then they could move in.

His hand slipped into the pocket of his robe, playing with the still-unread flimsiplast in its casing. On impulse, he pulled it out and unrolled it. It was, as he had suspected, the number for a comm link.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan took out his own comm, and typed in the information. His heart beat in his throat. Finally, a voice spoke.

“I am currently unavailable. Leave a message.”

He cleared his throat. “Asajj, it’s Ben. I’ll try again later.”

* * *

Another job successfully ticked off. Asajj settled into the pilot’s seat of her old Crescent, easing the ship through Coruscant’s air traffic. She let out a slow breath of relief when she broke through the atmosphere. It felt good to leave the planet behind.

She ran her eyes over the ship’s displays. Everything looked good and ready for the jump. She was just about to punch in the coordinates when she caught the flashing light of her comm unit. She frowned. Not many had her comm link.

She hit the button.

“You’re hard to get ahold of,” Obi-Wan Kenobi said instead of a greeting. "Do you ever check your inbox?"

“What, no hello there?” she asked, folding her arms. “And I was working. It’s not like I can have my comm link going off when I’m working on a contract.”

He chuckled. “That makes sense.”

“Is there a reason for your call or are you just lonely?” she purred. 

“Maybe a bit of both?” Obi-Wan replied, the shadow of his trademark smirk on his face. He ran a hand through his hair. “You offered to help me improve my shielding. I would like to take you up on that offer, if it still stands.”

Asajj raised an eyebrow. He looked almost nervous. Obi-Wan never looked nervous, not even under torture. Disdain, contempt, kindness, pity, excitement, determination - all those expressions she had seen on his face before. But, she figured, hiding two Force-sensitive children from the Empire would be challenging, especially for one person that also had to somehow earn their keep.

“You’re lucky. I was just about to make the jump to Tatooine as soon as I got out of Coruscant’s gravity well. I have to talk to the guild there. I’ll comm you then.” She despised having to work for Jabba, but at least she rarely had to deal with the Empire when accepting one of his bounty jobs; mostly those were just poor sods owing the hutt credits. 

“So about a little more than a week,” Obi-Wan mumbled, suddenly distracted by a sound behind him. He shot a quick look over his shoulder before turning his attention back to her. “Let me know when you’re done with the guild. I’ll be waiting.”

She leaned forward, her voice husky. “That sounds promising, Kenobi.”

He disconnected the call with a jaunty salute. Shaking her head, she punched in the coordinates and made the jump. 

* * *

Pocketing the credits for her latest bounty, Asajj made her way from the Desilijic Complex back to the docking bay to send a message to Obi-Wan that couldn’t be easily traced, already anticipating what she would do as she waited for his reply.

As it turned out, she didn’t have to, as he answered her comm directly

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. A genuine one, as far as she could tell.

“I’m done here in Mos Eisley,” she stated simply. “Where do I find you? At that shop in Anchorhead?”

He shook his head. “No. I’ll send you the coordinates.”

Her comm link chimed and she quickly checked it. “Got it. I’ll be on my way as soon as I get my hands on a speeder.” She paused, considering the time of day. “Three hours past double noon?”

“That works for me,” Obi-Wan replied. “I will see you then.”

Asajj disconnected the call and sat back. Three hours past double noon. That gave her time to settle the docking arrangement for her ship, stock up on non-perishables and water, and get a speeder without having to travel to Anchorhead while both suns were at their zenith.

The coordinates turned out to be an outcrop shortly before Arnthout Pass, less than halfway between Anchorhead and Motesta Oasis. She almost missed the entrance - a narrow gap, no more than three meters in diameter. She maneuvered the speeder into the clearing and parked it, met by the sight of Obi-Wan balancing on one hand. She raked her eyes over his form appreciatively.

He opened his eyes at her approach and smiled, dropping to his feet. He gestured at the ground.

“Have a seat, my dear.” His voice had its usual teasing lilt, but its timber seemed warmer.

Asajj looked around. “Where are the kids?”

“At home with a babysitter. You’ll excuse me if I don’t invite you to our home just yet.” He gave her an apologetic smile. “It’s nothing personal, but I have to be cautious. And this,” he glanced around, “is unused and fairly secluded.”

She waved it off, taking place on the ground opposite him. Trusting anyone could be dangerous, she of all people knew that.

"Just yet?" she drawled. "Are you planning on inviting me there sometime, my darling Obi-Wan?“

"Who knows?" he replied in the same tone. He pulled back his shoulders. "As much as I enjoy our banter, we have work to do. I may have a babysitter, but they'll want to go home eventually." He looked at her expectantly.

Asajj hesitated. He was still a Jedi Master, and a strong one at that. She knew he could shield himself, otherwise, his Force presence would have shone like a beacon. How exactly was she supposed to help him?

“Asajj?” he asked softly. “Is everything alright?”

She cleared her throat. “I … How am I supposed to help you? It’s not like you don’t know how to shield. Though I never had trouble finding you during the war,” she added.

Obi-Wan’s expression grew thoughtful. “True, I know how to shield, and I can shield the twins and myself. But one should always be willing to learn and improve. There are other methods that may help me.”

“Are you talking about darkside techniques?” she asked incredulously.

“I would rather not apply darkside techniques,” he replied drily. “But everyone develops their own shielding strategies and exchanging experiences can be helpful. A new perspective, so to speak. But I can‘t exactly talk to just anybody about Force shielding.” He hesitated. “The only other alternative I can think of is a temporary bond.” 

He had a point, she conceded. A shiver of excitement ran through her at the prospect of exchanging knowledge with him. “In that case, Kenobi, let’s begin with exchanging experiences. We can talk about a possible bond some other time.”

The grin spreading over his face reminded her strongly of an expression she had often seen on his face during the war. His gaze turned hard and determined.

She looked forward to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm not quite happy but it will have to do. I had several ideas in mind and this was the most persistent one, even if I'm not sure it was the best. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


	4. Chapter 4

The suns passed overhead while they sat and talked. 

It struck Obi-Wan as odd but he had to admit he was enjoying her company now that she wasn’t actively trying to kill him. That didn’t mean he was letting down his guard around her, at least not yet. Not that he was paranoid but, - no, he definitely was. She was, after all, a bounty hunter.

“Mostly,” Asajj said, “I use a form of misdirection. I don’t hide my presence, I spread it out making it hard to pinpoint, letting it mingle with the presences of other sentients. Admittedly, this works best in densely populated areas.”

Obi-Wan frowned, cocking his head to the side. It was very different from his method. “I pull the Force around me like a shroud,” he replied slowly, mulling over her words. He stood up and began pacing. “A combination of both might work, at least for now. The twins' Force presence is not that evident yet, if you’re not looking closely, but that will change within the next year.” 

“Speaking of the younglings, they weren’t from the Temple, were they? Master Ky told me about findings but he also told me that usually children were usually between one and three years of age when they were taken to the crèche. These two can't be older than a year.”

Alarmed, he stiffened slightly. Was the whole thing just a ploy after all? He looked at Asajj out of the corner of his eye, carefully reaching for her presence through the Force. She was not hiding at the moment and as far as he could tell she had no ulterior motive. He sighed and answered, “No, they were not in the crèche.”

Asajj narrowed her eyes and he gave her a disarming smile. “Perhaps someday I will tell you the whole story.”

To his relief she left it at that, smoothly returning to their earlier discussion.

* * *

Months passed before Obi-Wan saw Asajj again. They had parted that night with a simple “Don’t die, Kenobi” on her side, which somehow managed to imply she would be disappointed if anyone other than _ her _ did the killing.

The twins grew, slowly approaching their first life day, and the closer it drew, the more Obi-Wan found himself struggling. He didn’t feel like celebrating that day. But, although he didn’t want to, he would, for the twins. It was their day, no matter what else happened then. He would pull himself together and focus on the twins’ bright presences, and by Force, were they blinding. Leia, despite being smaller, was often ahead of Luke but he was never far behind.

The anniversary of Utapau came crashing over him like a breaker. He woke in the dead of the night, cold sweat drenching his sleep clothes, a plummeting sensation in his gut as though he had just fallen from a great height. He had been sitting on Boga when the Force shifted around him violently, lurching sickeningly with hate and hostility. The cannons fired at them, blasting the rock beneath Boga’s feet. He remembered the loyal beast twisting midair to protect him from the blaster fire as they fell into the sinkhole. The bellow of pain from his faithful mount as it hit the water before its life light extinguished in the Force. He remembered being too numb to swim, shell-shocked by the sudden betrayal of his troops.

It  _ had _ saved his life.

Shaking, Obi-Wan stood up and walked slowly to the small kitchen area to get a drink of water. His mouth was dry. He hadn’t dreamed of Utapau in months, why now? A short glance at the chrono answered that question. Even after a year, it hurt. He still couldn’t wrap his head around what could have brought on the sudden determination of his troops to kill him. Only moments earlier, Cody had handed him his lightsaber, as he did so often during the war.

Force, he missed his men. He missed discussing tactics with Cody on the _Negotiator_ while en route to a new staging area. He missed his brothers and sisters and the familial feel of the temple. Grief washed over him.

Taking small sips of water, he reached out carefully with the Force and let out a relieved breath. The twins were both sleeping, seemingly undisturbed by his rattled state. He pulled his mental shields higher, just to be safe, and went out into the dark courtyard. 

The cold made his breath catch in his throat.

Looking up, he gazed at the now familiar stars dazzling in the sky. A wistful smile slid over his face. He loved the Tatooine night sky. Oddly, for all the longing it brought, there was also comfort. He knew if he climbed out of the living pit, he would see the first sliver of light announcing the new day over the horizon.

Obi-Wan stretched. Stiff muscles and joints protested lighty. Once loosened, he began a light kata. The night sounds of Tatooine surrounded him; wind swirling up sand, the scurry of some small lizard, the crunch of sand under his boot when he shifted into a new position. He sank into the Force, letting it soothe and ground him. One movement flowed into the next, smooth, efficient, and powerful. He twisted and leaped, defended and attacked. The kata became more intricate, a push and pull, balancing all aspects of combat.

Slightly winded, he ended the exercise. He shook his head. That would not do. He shouldn’t be out of breath already. He had been slacking his training regimen too much. The good thing was, he felt calm now. His mind was more at ease again.

“Next time Asajj is on Tatooine I will have to ask her for a spar.” Not that he knew when that would be. When she had left after their last meeting they had agreed on keeping contact minimal and never using the same encryption twice.

Carefully, he reached out towards the twins with the Force. To his relief they were both in a deep slumber. Apparently his inner turmoil earlier hadn’t bothered them much. He quickly collected the accumulated water from the vaporators and returned inside to brew a pot of tea.

* * *

Not long after he finished his tea - and cleaning the mess the twins had made of themselves and the small dining area with their food - they went to Anchorhead. Obi-wan was up for a shift at the repair shop and as he didn’t have a babysitter for that day Luke and Leia had to come along. 

They were early. Tattoo 1 cast long shadows over the dunes as the landspeeder rushed toward the town, bathing everything in red and orange. The first sliver of Tatoo 2 rose over the horizon. Most market stalls were still closed, only a handful vendors busy preparing to open. Obi-Wan unlocked the shop and set the twins down. Both immediately started crawling to the nearest shelves to pull themselves up. He scrubbed a hand over his face and began moving parts out of their reach before turning a piece in his hands thoughtfully. Pursing his lips he handed it to Luke who babbled happily.

Obi-Wan cast a quick glance at Leia to make sure she was safe and set to work.

It was a slow day. Customers were few and by double noon Obi-Wan had finished with the backlog despite having to keep an eye on the twins and he knew by experience that now even fewer customers were to be expected.

“Come,” he said, gathering the children in his arms, “it’s time for something to eat. And,” he added after sniffing the air, “somebody needs a fresh nappy.”

A short time later the sound of the bell and the flicker of a familiar Force presence caught Obi-Wan’s attention. Luke had fallen asleep so he set Leia on his hip and entered the front room.

“Asajj!”

“So you are still working here.” She leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

“Yes? Should I not?”

“Your shielding was almost too good,” she continued. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Too good?”

He had an idea what his mistake had been and silently chided himself.

Asajj cocked her head to the side with a smirk. “I could hardly feel anybody was alive in here. You need to find the right balance. Isn’t that what you Jedi are all about?” He tensed slightly at the casual mention of Jedi. It was a dangerous thing to say. It only took one wrong person hearing it and sending word to the Imperial forces on the planet. Luckily, the Imperial presence was rather low so far. He hoped it stayed that way. She continued, “As it is, I have news for you. There’s rumor of a resistance forming against the shrivelled testicle and his empire. I thought you might want to know that.”

“What do you gain from this, Asajj?” he asked, gazing at her steadily. “I have trouble believing you’re telling me this out of the goodness of your heart.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Asajj scoffed. “That’s insulting both of your intelligence and mine.” She returned his gaze, hard and cold. “I’m not a good person, I know that, but I’ve sworn never to let a sith manipulate me again and that puts me firmly at odds with the emperor.” She leaned closer. “I’m going to use every chance to be a thorn in his side.”

Obi-Wan remained silent, his thoughts drifting to Bail. They hadn’t been in contact since Obi-Wan took the twins to Tatooine. Perhaps it was time to make use of the encrypted mailbox they had set up. He absently untangled Leia’s hand from his beard, silently asking the Force for guidance. Asajj  _ seemed _ genuine and his instincts told him to trust her. He made his decision.

“I might know someone to get in touch with,” he said in an off-handed manner before giving her a sharp look. “But I'm afraid this is neither the time or place to discuss this, my dear.”

Asajj dipped her head in agreement.

“Back to business, then. I need a new motivator for a R4.” She set an adequate amount of wupiupi on the counter.

Obi-Wan glanced at the credits and reached into a drawer, pulling out the requested item. “You are lucky we have some R4 series parts in stock but you can also bring in the broken one for repairs. That would be the cheaper option.”

She waved dismissively. “It’s beyond repair. This ought to do well.”

“As for the other business, would dinner be acceptable, my dear? Around seventh hour?” Obi-Wan asked lightly, scribbling directions on a flimsiplast and pushing it over the counter. The twins would be down for the night by then giving him the opportunity to keep his focus on his guest, just in case of ... unpleasant surprises.  


Asajj slipped it gingerly into her pocket. “Why, darling, I thought you would never ask.”

She blew him a kiss and sauntered out of the shop.

Obi-Wan sighed. He really hoped this wouldn’t come back to bite him in the shebs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter was a struggle, so I hope it turned out alright and you enjoyed it nonetheless! Also I apologize for any glaring mistakes but I was impatient and didn't ask anybody to beta read this chapter for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait! The chapter has theoretically been written since before Christmas but I kept finding things to edit. Now, I'm mostly happy with how it turned out, even if it's a bit shorter than I'd have liked. 
> 
> A huge Thank You to my wonderful beta, Laelior, who found the time to look over this chapter and give me feedback despite being busy with grad school. You're the best.

After finishing his shift, Obi-Wan took Luke and Leia to the market to pick up some things for dinner. Once they reached home he set the twins down and watched them play on the rug, contemplating his message while preparing some mash for the children. They nodded off soon after eating. Careful not to rouse them, Obi-Wan carried each to their cots. They would probably be awake early the next day but he could handle that. Now he had to prepare dinner before their guest stopped by, and send his encoded message to one of the mailboxes he and Bail had set up.

He snorted quietly. He was expecting Asajj Ventress of all people as a guest and planned on getting her in touch with Bail Organa. Had anyone told him this a year ago he would have laughed in their face.

_A year ago Cody and your men tried to kill you_ , a nasty voice whispered in his mind. _Your brother betrayed you and your family, leaving nothing but corpses in sacred halls and ashes in your heart. You wouldn’t have laughed at anything._

Obi-Wan sat down crossed-legged on the floor and sank into a light meditation, unwilling to let dark voices distract him. The Force welcomed him, flowing around him in a soothing manner. Meditation was no longer a cause for pain as it had been the first months after the purge. A smile spread on his face as he sank deeper, letting his awareness spread beyond his small homestead. The twins’ presence was dampened by his shields but the desert thrived in the Living Force. More creatures lived here than were apparent to the eye, many hiding under the sand during the day, seeking shelter from the unforgiving suns, only to come out in the short hours of dusk before the night turned frigid. This was the time of the hunt.

He registered a large group of beings, most likely a herd of banthas making their way through a nearby canyon and there was a small familiar flicker heading his way. He slowly pulled back and opened his eyes, exhaling softly. A smile tugged at his lips as he unfolded his legs and stood up, making his way outside to greet his guest.

Parking the bike just inside the yard, Asajj swung herself off the speeder and looked around, her gaze sweeping the area. He knew what she saw.

The main rooms were dug into the higher cliffside to the west, offering shade once double noon passed despite two suns beating down on the face of the rock. Sometimes in the early morning hours there was even the possibility of small trickles of moisture, just enough to collect in small beads. The previous owners had built a high wall connecting two cliff noses, creating a small courtyard and installed two vaporators but Obi-Wan had taken one down after realizing the air was less arid if only one was used; the funnel flowers growing on the higher ledge surrounding the courtyard had multiplied since as well. He didn’t quite trust himself to forgo the vaporators altogether yet but he was working on it.

He observed her taking note of these little details, his hands clenching briefly before relaxing. There was no warning in the Force, no sign of ill intent.

“I thought I would find a small hutt,” Asajj said, her gaze roaming the scene before her. “This almost reminds me of Dathomir.” She cast him a look. “Were you ever there?”

“Once,” Obi-Wan admitted quietly, memories of the nightbrother village that had been home to Savage Opress coming to mind. He stepped aside, letting her into the living area. It wasn’t very large, separated from the kitchen area by a half wall. He pointed to the cushions along the wall, “Take a seat, my dear. Food will be along shortly.”

They could talk business after eating.

Dinner went surprisingly well. After cleaning away the dishes, Obi-Wan set a bottle of brandy and two cups on the table.

“You mentioned resistance forming against the empire,” he prompted, pouring a finger of amber liquid in each cup.

Asajj hummed in agreement, gingerly taking the drink. “Whispers here and there. Small signs in the shadows, if you know where to look. Nothing concrete.” She swirled her cup lazily and snorted, “Not much of a resistance yet, to be frank, more discontent that is slowly spilling over.”

Obi-Wan dipped his head in acknowledgment. That lined up with Bail’s estimate before they parted ways on Polis Massa. He hadn’t been sure how long he would need to mobilize contacts but had figured at least a year. Doubt lingered, coiled around his spine and tightening his throat but still the Force remained silent. He inhaled slowly through his nose and decided to take the final step.

“After Palpatine called out the fall of the republic and declared the Jedi traitors I spoke to a few people before going into exile. There were those among them that wanted to rally their contacts. I have means to get into touch with them in case I find... sympathizers.” And to join, once the twins were old enough for him to be gone over longer periods of time, if he so wanted. And if he had somewhere safe for them to stay. He motioned at his comm unit, “I sent a message to one of my contacts, letting them know of a potential candidate. I told them you would get in touch with them but it is their decision, if they return the favor.”

“And where can I contact them?”

Finally the Force stirred around him. _Trust_ , it whispered, pressing against him, a heavy, comforting hand on his shoulder.

_Trust in the Force._

_Trust Ventress._

He slid a slip of flimsi toward her, hesitating briefly before letting it rest in the middle of the table. 

Her hand shot forward, holding on to his. Icy blue eyes met his gaze.

“Obi-Wan,” her voice soft but urgent and sincere, not her usual flirtatious purr. “I meant it earlier. When I said I was going to be a thorn in his side. I can do so alone but perhaps it would be nice not having to do all the work.”

Obi-Wan held her gaze. He trusted her. This woman had tortured him and his men, and he trusted her. Force help him, he had to be losing his mind.

“I believe you,” he rasped. Her grip loosened and in return he twisted his hand, gripping her arm by the wrist. “But if you betray us I will—“

“Kill me?” she supplied easily.

Obi-Wan gave a half shrug, a regretful smile on his lips. “If I must.”

He hoped it wouldn’t come to that. He really didn’t want to have to kill her, he realized. Somehow that had never been his wish, not even when she had done her utmost to kill him. Only the torture of his men had ever stirred that wish. His throat suddenly felt too tight to breathe.

“You won’t have to, I promise.”

They held on to each other’s wrists, each other’s gaze, and the Force twisted around them, turning Ventress’ promise into something more, something binding. Slowly, they eased their grip and the tension in the room subsided.

He sat back, watching her unfold the flimsiplast containing the comm data. He cleared his throat, “When you contact them, tell them Firebird sends his regards. I would be grateful if you kept a lookout for other survivors of the purge.” He took a breath. “Or for information about the clone troopers.”

He expected a snide remark but none came. Instead Asajj simply nodded her head. Breathing suddenly felt easier again. Obi-Wan had to know what made his troops turn on him, on all of them. He had a suspicion but no proof, but Ventress might be able to help him find it. He leaned back, feeling much more relaxed, “How about a spar, my dear?”

* * *

Pulling aside the hangar, Asajj cut the engine of her speeder and jumped off, the flimsi Obi-Wan had given her tucked securely in a pocket. She made her way to her ship, quickly checking for security breaches before unlocking it when she found none. It wasn’t a large craft — apart from the cockpit and the cargo hold there was a bunk, a tiny galley, and a head — but it was reliable and made good time.

Back in the comparative safety of her ship, she took the time to reflect on the past evening. Dinner had been surprisingly good. She wondered briefly, if Kenobi had been taught to cook at the temple or on a mission or if he had picked it up on his own. He hadn’t surprised her with his request to look for other surviving Jedi, or the clones for that matter. He had always seemed to care too much for his men.

_But what does it say about you that you are willing to run around the galaxy to gather this information for your former enemy_ , a voice sounding much like Mother Talzin whispered in her head.

Asajj snarled. Her motivation was revenge, that was it. She didn’t have to justify herself to anyone, least of all to the voice of a dead person in her head. Kenobi and his connections were a means to an end, nothing more. It had nothing to do with being lonely or appreciating a good sparring partner (and their spar that evening had been enjoyable; the chilled night air, the warmth of the brandy and the hot pot coursing through her veins, the familiarity of throwing teasing quips at each other with every blow and block and parry, the low hum in the Force around them—)

_You tell yourself that, child._

Sitting down in the pilot’s seat, she pushed any further thoughts of the spar away. She unfolded the flimsi and entered the frequency into her comm unit. Firebird was a fitting alias, she thought, typing out her message. She hit send and began her background search for her current bounty.

Now all she could do was work her bounties and wait until Kenobi’s contact reached out. She rubbed some sleep out of her eyes and powered up the engine. She could sleep once she was in hyperspace.

* * *

The twins’ birthday came and went.

They learned to walk, toddling through the rooms of the homestead searching for any item they could stick in their mouths and forcing Obi-Wan to childproof everything.

He continued earning his money in town and on the Marstap’s hydroponics farm and spent his evenings in meditation and katas—the small courtyard awash in the blue glow of his lightsaber—after telling Luke and Leia goodnight stories from the crèche.

And thanks to the vicinity to the sandpeople territory, he learned bits and pieces of their culture. Through them he had learned to use black melons as an additional source for hydration, despite the vile taste. They weren’t the most trusting neighbors but then he couldn’t really blame them, could he? The animosity between the Tusken people and the settlers ran deep. He would have to make sure to teach the twins the Tusken sign language he was slowly picking up.

Weeks turned to months, and still he heard no news from the Inner Rim, neither from Bail nor Ventress.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he found this concerning or not but there was nothing he could do other than wait for a reply to his queries.

Finally, after almost three months, there was an encoded message in his inbox. Obi-Wan exhaled slowly.

“Our new business partner takes some getting used to but certainly brings results.”

He let out a small huff of laughter, the weight on his shoulders easing ever so slightly, and turned back to playing with the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
